


A Whole Lot of Love, A Little Bit of Fate (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby, College Student Liam, Domestic, M/M, Marriage, Mention of Niall - Freeform, Smut, college student zayn, lots of fluff, mention of louis - Freeform, very cute really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Liam never believed in fate, he believed it was just some way for humans to believe there is really a soul mate out there for them. But the day a tiny black haired lad fell into his arms and their eyes met, he started to believe that maybe fate does exist.</p>
<p>Or a story where Liam and Zayn run into a bit of fate, and they both have a fun time dealing with the aftermath which consists of a whole lot of love and a few mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter of this story is in a different time period so like two years later of five years later. It's basically a short version of what Zayn and Liam life is like after the prologue. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Prologue**

 

"Moving into dorms is the worst thing ever," Liam complained while holding two boxes, one filled with books and another one filled with just a bunch of junk he thinks he'll need but most likely won't even touch for the whole school year. Liam sighed as two lads blocked the hallway with all of their stuff and there's no way he can move around it. Liam looked behind himself before turning around and deciding to just go around and take the other stairs. Luckily that worked and he managed to get to his single dorm room, dropping the two heavy boxes down onto the floor then wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

He was about to shut his door, but then remembered he have to go grab his coffee maker from out the car so he went back downstairs and outside, walking the short distance to the parking lot. Liam grabbed his coffee pot from out the backseat then shut the door before smiling when he heard a familiar Irish lad voice. He turned around and smiled, "Hey Niall!" His friend walked over to him while putting a hat over his blonde hair with brown roots and Liam can see that the lad shoulders is red from sunburn. They hugged each other once Niall got closer then pulled away and his friend whistled, "Dude did you get more buff? Your biceps is insane." Liam laughed, "Nah I think it's just the shirt." Niall rolled his blue eyes, "Yeah whatever mate, I would chat more but I gotta make a run to the store. I'll see you at the kickoff party tonight?" Liam nodded, "Of course."

Niall grinned, "Bringing a date?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "No." Niall groaned, "Come on dude! When are you going to find the love of your life?" He shrugged, "I'll find the love of my life when pigs fly." Niall chuckled, "Well good luck with that then, see you later." They hugged bye then Liam went back to his residence hall, deciding to take the stairs again.

He made it to the second floor then stopped when he seen a guy struggling with his boxes. Liam can see the lad has lots of tattoos and his black hair is sticking out the sides of the hat on his head. Liam set his coffee pot down, "You need help?" The student shook his head, "Ah no I totally got this." Liam shook his head while letting out a short laugh, "Well okay." He watched as the guy tried to move up another step but instead he fell back and Liam caught the lad in his arms, holding him bridal style while all of the boxes toppled over and rolled down the stairs or into Liam's legs. He tilted his head down and was about to say something but his words got caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the most beautiful man in the world.

The guy started to blush, "Maybe I should of let you help me."

Liam smiled, "Maybe."

The guy laughed lightly, "Um can you put me down, please?" Liam set him down and he watched as the lad stared at the mess, "I'm horrible, my senior year and I still never successfully move in. My name is Zayn by the way."

"Um I'm Liam."

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck before moving aside, "You can um go, sorry for blocking your way." Liam shook his head, "I'll help you." Zayn bit his bottom lip, "You really don't have to." Liam knelt down and flipped a box over before grabbing stuff and throwing it inside, "I want to." Zayn sat down on a step and started picking stuff up too, "I've never seen you around before." Liam sat down, "I transferred here my Junior year." Zayn hummed, "Makes sense." They talked more while cleaning up the mess and Liam carried the boxes to the lad dorm while Zayn just held the coffee pot. Liam set the boxes down onto the floor before turning around, "There you go." Zayn smiled, "Thank you Liam."

His stomach fluttered at the way Zayn said his name, "No problem." They stood there awkwardly then went to speak at the same time and both laughed. Liam leaned against the door frame, "You want to come to a party tonight?" Zayn frowned, "I don't really party..."

He frowned, "Oh.."

Zayn shrugged, "Sorry, plus I need to get my dorm all set up and if I don't start now then it won't get finished for weeks." Liam nodded, "Right I understand, hey maybe I can help? I'll bring pizza...forget the party." Zayn smiled, his amber colored eyes brightening, "You'll really do that?" Liam nodded, "Yeah.." Zayn handed Liam the coffee pot, "Well then I'll see you later." Liam took the appliance, "See you later." And after they awkwardly said bye again and Liam left the room, he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face or stop the way his heart keeps skipping beats every time Zayn crossed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The old door with chipped white paint slammed behind them and usually Zayn would jump and let out an annoyed sound because he hates that stupid door, but he's too distracted by Liam's lips on his neck and the lad hands grabbing at his waist as they stumbled their way through Zayn's very small and very ugly apartment. It was the only thing he could afford though when he had just got out of college and hey at least he have a roof over his head, right?

Liam lifted his head, lips a cherry red, "What are you thinking about?"

Zayn shook his head while tugging off his t shirt and toeing off his shoes then pushing Liam to the bedroom, "I'm thinking about how I want you to pin me down and fu- what the fuck?!" He jumped back from the cold water that seeped into his socks then he looked down at the huge puddle of water coming out of the bathroom. Liam flicked the light on and Zayn groaned as he stared at the toilet and tub which is both over flowing with water and he's pretty sure it's not clean water either from how brown it is. Zayn kicked at the wall, "I hate this fucking apartment! Gosh what the f-" His boyfriend grabbed him by the shoulders, "Hey, baby calm down." Zayn sighed then leaned into Liam, resting his head onto the lad shoulder, "I don't have enough money to move out and find a better place, not right now when my job is barely paying me anything."

Liam rubbed his back and Zayn let the lad lead him into the living room where they both sunk down onto the old couch and Zayn put his legs on Liam's lap, his boyfriend peeling the wet socks off of his now cold feet. Zayn wiggled his toes, "What am I suppose to do?"

His boyfriend kissed him, "Well first you need to call the owner of this building so he can get that fixed because that's disgusting." Zayn nodded, "Then what?" Liam intertwined their fingers before talking quietly, "Then you should move in with me,  we can get our own place together." Zayn's heart skipped and he tightened his grip on Liam's hands, "I thought you said you'll never want to live with me because I'm too messy and you don't like the smell of paint and cigarettes in the morning." Liam shook his head, "I was lying, I want to wake up next to you in the morning and I want to kiss you awake. I want to make you breakfast and I want to watch you smoke your cigarettes and drink your coffee while fretting over some client who is being stubborn about what they want you to paint for them to put on their expensive ass wall at home, but you always still do it anyways because you need the money. I want to come home to you and and complain about how messy the place is while cleaning up after you and I want to cuddle up with you on the couch and watch old movies until you fall asleep. I want all of that, so move in with me, please?"

Zayn pressed their foreheads together, "Are you sure? This is sort of a big step." Liam smiled, "I'm sure." Zayn kissed him softly before pulling away, "Okay, I'll move in with you as long as you stop leaving all of your geeky science stuff all over the kitchen table." Liam laughed, "My science stuff is not geeky and where else am I suppose to put it?"

"Somewhere where I won't accidentally swallow a chemical and die or grow a third leg."

Liam laughed again, "Okay fine, I love you." Zayn rubbed their noses together, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look I read this article and it said that painting your kitchen yellow will make it warm and nice so when you walk into it in the morning it would make you happy." 

Liam stared at his boyfriend, "Oh come on babe, do you seriously believe that mess?" Zayn pointed to the yellow can of paint in his hand, "Yes!" Liam gently took the can of paint out of Zayn's hand then placed it back on the shelf, "No, let's just not worry about the kitchen right now until we can agree on a color." Zayn crossed his arms over his chest then sighed, "Fine...let's just get the green paint for the living room then." Liam bit his bottom lip then groaned before grabbing the yellow can of paint and putting it into the cart, "You know how much I hate making you sad and well you are the artist?" Zayn uncrossed his arms then hugged Liam, "You won't regret this babe, trust me!" Liam laughed before kissing him, "I trust you, now are we really painting the living room green?"

Zayn grabbed the green paints and put them back, "No, absolutely not. If our kitchen is going to be yellow then the living room should be either a nice light blue or a nice beige color. The yellow paint is pale so I feel like all the rooms should be pale colors and it'll definitely brighten up the place, like the hall walls should be white." Liam nodded, "Right uh look you just pick the paints out, this is your thing." Zayn smiled, "Okay, our place is going to look so nice I promise and when we're done you're going to be so amazed that we're gonna have some amazing sex."

The woman walking by them dropped her two cans of paints before staring at them with red cheeks and his boyfriend face shoved into his shoulder before laughing. Liam mumbled an apology to her and she quickly picked up her paints then walked away. Zayn lifted his head, "Her face." Liam chuckled, "You are horrible." Zayn shrugged then grabbed Liam's hand, "Come on let's find more paints." 

*

Baby, I love you I never want to let you go the more I think about, the more I want to let you know: that everything you do, is super duper cute and I can't stand it

Liam sat down on the floor of their half painted living room and watched as his boyfriend danced around while singing the Never Shout Never lyrics coming from the radio sitting on the window sill. Zayn got down onto the floor and crawled over to Liam, climbing onto the lad lap and singing. 

You, you got me where you want me cause I'll do anything to please you just to make it through: another year

Liam smiled and Zayn kissed him, "So what do you think so far?" Liam leaned back onto the palms of his hands, "About what? The paint or your singing?" Zayn rolled his eyes, "The paint." Liam looked around, "It's coming out nice, I'm not having second thoughts." Zayn's arms wrapped around his neck, "Of course you aren't because I'm an artist and I know exactly what I'm doing." Liam laughed, "Yeah you can tell that by our clothes too, I think I got more paint on me than I did the wall." Zayn giggled, "Aww babe." Liam laid back and his boyfriend pressed kisses all down his jaw, "I say we take a break." Liam slid his hands underneath the old t shirt Zayn is wearing, "I can definitely go for a break." Zayn started kissing down Liam's neck, teeth grazing over his skin, "A food break or a sex break?"

Liam tilted his head back to allow more room for Zayn to mark up his neck, "Both." Zayn laughed, "Which one do you want more?" Zayn moaned softly before moving them around so now Liam is laid out on the floor with Zayn on top of him, "Sex." Liam smiled, "Yeah that sounds better." They quickly got out of their clothes and Zayn started moving, kissing a trail down Liam's jaw to his neck. Sucking marks onto the lad skin then he pressed kisses down his boyfriend torso. He sucked on Liam's collarbones and nipped at his chest and nipples softly before moving lower until he's between his boyfriend legs. Zayn worked fast to get his boyfriend boxers down, Liam letting out a small groan as Zayn takes him into his mouth. 

He's eager about it, sucking on the head of Liam's cock for a minute before he bobs his head lower, swallowing around Liam's length and humming happily. He started gagging a bit but he fought through it, fluttering his eyes closed and just determined to fit all of Liam in his mouth. Suddenly his head was being pulled up and Liam's thumb brushed across his cheek, "Slow down babe." Zayn bit his bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing him softly, nipping at the lad bottom lip then moaning, "I want to ride you." Liam nods his head, "Shit, yes. Ride me." Zayn moves a bit just to get his boxers off and then he grabbed his boyfriend hand and sucked on the lad fingers, getting them wet and slightly dripping with saliva. He guided Liam's hand between his legs and moaned softly as his boyfriend pushed a finger into him, grabbing at Liam's bicep as the lad started to work that finger in and out of him slowly. His cock rubbed against Liam's hipbone and his breath shuddered as his boyfriend added another finger, picking up the pace and scissoring them. His body shook and he panted before digging his fingers into his boyfriend arm, "I'm ready, please, I need you.."

Liam quickly nods before pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock up with spit. Liam shifts the both of them and Zayn is being pushed lower until he can feel the tip of his boyfriend cock brushing against him. Zayn moaned before sitting up and taking control, reaching back to tug at Liam's cock a bit before sinking down on it, moaning the entire way. His chest heaved and Liam cursed, his boyfriend eyes wide with amazement. Zayn is started bouncing on his boyfriend dick, not even holding on for support, he's just on his knees and moving up and down. Liam moaned while grabbing onto Zayn's hip for support. 

Zayn leans down, pressing his hands to Liam chest before biting his bottom lip and moaning, "We should do it like this all the time, you're so much deeper and it feels fucking great." Liam curses and Zayn grinds his hips down before pushing his boyfriend down onto his back and riding him faster. Liam moans before thrusting up, "You can't just say shit like that w-" he moans again and Zayn leans down kissing his boyfriend hard and biting at the lad lower lip. Liam bucks his hips up again then starts cumming, moaning loudly into Zayn's mouth and digging his nails into Zayn's hip. And Zayn is a moaning mess, hand around his cock and eyes squeezed shut as he starts cumming all over Liam's chest and belly. He falls on top of his boyfriend, completely exhausted now.

Liam mumbles a curse before pressing a kiss to Zayn's forehead. Zayn tilts his head up, smiling at his boyfriend then pressing their lips together before muttering, "We just had sex on the floor." Liam pressed small sweet kisses along Zayn's jaw, "I know, my back is going to hurt." Zayn brushed his fingers through Liam's hair, "It's okay babe, I'll give you a massage later." 

His boyfriend fingers brushed down his back, "We should clean up and finish painting, we got a house that needs to be finished in two weeks so we can throw our party."

Zayn hummed in agreement, "I'm too comfortable though." His boyfriend shifted a bit before pulling out and Zayn let out a noise of disappointment at the loss. Liam chuckled, "Sorry." He lifted his head before kissing Liam on the nose, "I love you." Liam smiled, "I love you more."


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear it's not what it looks like."

Liam stared at Zayn then stared at the Saint Bernard dog laying right against Zayn, his tail wagging excitedly and tongue hanging out of it's mouth. Liam looked back at his boyfriend, "What is it suppose to look like? Cheating on me with a very large dog huh?" Zayn sat up, "Babe you know I get so lonely here when you go off on your little science trips and fuck the house was so quiet and you know it's so fucking big here and it gets scary at night so I just needed something to keep me company so I drove down to the shelter and picked up this cutie. Isn't he adorable?" Liam frowned, "Well...yeah but dogs is a lot of responsibility babe and I wish you would of talked to me about this first. He's fucking huge. Have you never seen the movie Beethoven?"

Zayn frowned, "Well of course I've seen Beethoven, but that's just a movie babe. He's sweet and kind."

Liam shook his head before turning around and walking out of the room. He heard the covers from the bedroom rustle then Zayn is right behind him with the dog following, "Babe you can't be seriously mad about this? Just a dog." Liam turned around, "Not just a dog, a fucking small child honestly." Zayn crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh come on he's not that big." Liam turned back around and headed downstairs, "That's not even the point, I don't care how big he is." Zayn whined, "Then what is the point?" Liam turned on the living room light before taking off his jacket and tossing it on the couch. He walked over to his mini bar and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, setting it on top then grabbing a bottle of whiskey, "It's just I wanted us to decide on a dog together."

"I don't understand babe, just a dog."

Liam turned around, "Not just a dog babe. When couples like us who are very serious choose to get a dog it's like choosing to have children." Zayn nodded his head slowly, "I'm still not comprehending." Liam put the bottle down, "Oh my gosh babe when did you become so daft?" Zayn frowned, "I'm not daft, just please babe let's sit down and you can explain to me what you mean because right now I don't see the big issue." Liam toed off his shoes then walked over to the couch and sat down. Zayn plopped down next to him and the dog laid down at their feet or well on their feet. Liam sighed, "Okay say we were talking about having children in the future but weren't sure if we would be great parents so we needed to test it out first." Zayn looked down at that dog then back to Liam, "So we buy a dog? Babe a dog is nothing like a baby."

He laughed, "I know that, but we still need to make sure the dog is fed just like a child. We need to make sure he is healthy, we need to potty train him, we need to wash him, and we need to love him just like a child. Sure the dog doesn't talk or walk on two legs or uses the toilet but there's a lot to do to take care of a dog and it takes both of us to do that . I wanted to have that moment with you where we buy a dog together and agree on the dog we want and just....this probably sounds stupid. I just wish you didn't go on your own, I would of been really excited to go with you." Zayn moved closer to him, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't know you wanted that but seriously I was just feeling lonely so it was a spur of the moment and babe he really is a great dog. Don't even have to walk him with a leash, stays right by your side."

"Well," he looked down at the dog, "I mean he's not bad just big and you know I'l get over it eventually. Plus it seems like you're already in love with him."

Zayn leaned down and scratched behind the dog ear, "I am, not as in love with you though. Hey maybe he can be the ring bearer for when we get married." Liam laughed, "That would be interesting." Zayn sat back up and Liam kissed him softly, "Anyways I really did miss you too." Zayn giggled, "It would of been funny if you came home with a dog." Liam laughed, "Yeah that would have been a disaster." Zayn gasped, "It'll be like we expected one child but got two!" Liam buried his face in the lad shoulder, body shaking from laughter. Zayn giggled again, "That would of been great." Liam lifted his head, "Hey maybe we can get a cat?" Zayn nodded, "Definitely, please babe I love cats and Han can use a friend."

Liam put a hand over his face, "Please tell me you didn't name our dog Han as in Han Solo." Zayn pulled Liam's hand away from his face, "There is nothing wrong with Han Solo." Liam kissed his boyfriend on the nose before getting up, "You're such a dork."


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn tried to put on his black bow tie with nervous shaky hands. He bit at his bottom lip then sighed in frustration before letting go of the tie and letting the fabric hang undone around his neck. He turned around and his best friend stared at him with worry, "What's wrong?" Zayn walked over to a chair and sat down, "I'm really nervous, Harry. I'm so fucking nervous and I don't even know why."

His friend walked over to him and sat down, "It's okay to be nervous, it's perfectly fine. You're about to make a large commitment, Zee." They both looked away from each other when the door opened and Harry's girlfriend is standing in the doorway with a sweet smile on her face, "Harry I need your help with something."

His friend got up, "Zayn I'll be back."

Soon he was left alone in the large room and he looked around before getting up and grabbing his phone off the coffee table.

_12:37pm_  
 **To Liam**  : Babe, I need you

He started pacing back and forth and he started to feel hot underneath the very expensive suit he's wearing and the shoes on his feet is starting to feel tight and uncomfortable. He frowned at the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, just wishing it would go away. Zayn looked at his phone to see ten minutes have passed and still no answer from his soon to be husband.

_12:47pm_  
 **To Liam**  : I'm so fucking nervous I'm freaking out and I'm by myself

_12:47pm_  
 **To Liam**  : I don't know what to do

_12:48pm_  
 **To Liam** : fuck babe please

Zayn tossed his phone onto the couch then grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass cup off of the table. His hand shook as he poured the water and he took a large gulp of it before setting it back down.

Suddenly the door opened and Zayn let out a breath as he stared at Liam walking over to him after shutting and locking the door. Before he can even utter a word his fiancé lips were on his own and Zayn grabbed at Liam's bicep as he stumbled back a bit due to surprise. Liam pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, "You're not having second thoughts right?"

Zayn shook his head while reaching a hand up to fix his fiancé crooked tie, "No of course not, do you think we're moving too fast though?" Liam laughed, "Babe, we've been dating since you fell into my arms our Senior year of college which was five years ago. I don't think we're going too fast at all." Zayn smiled, "I love you." Liam kissed him softly, "I love you too." Zayn brushed his fingers down his fiancé jaw, "I'm an idiot for freaking out, I don't know I was just so nervous. Thought I was going to throw up or something."

"I didn't have the time to be nervous," Liam reached his hands up to fix Zayn's bow tie, "my mother wouldn't let me sit and think of what's ahead of us. I had to sneak out of that room 007 style." Zayn giggled, "Quite the James Bond you are." Liam kissed him, "Yup and you're my Bond girl." Zayn stared into Liam's eyes, "You really are sure though right?"

His fiancé nodded, "That day I proposed to you I wasn't just doing it for shits and giggles. I know it wasn't romantic and it was such a spur of the moment but I did it because I just...I had realized how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never felt this way for anyone else but you and we've been together for so long. Sure we've had our ups and downs and we even took a break at the one point but babe you're the only one I want and you're the only one I need. I can't wait to adopt kids with you and I can't wait to watch you grow to become even more successful than you are now. You make me feel...alive. You make me feel good and just," Liam tangled their fingers together, "this is the best decision I've ever made."

Zayn can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "I really want to spend the rest of my life with you too, you make me so happy."

Liam untangled their fingers to wipe the tears off Zayn's cheeks, "Do you feel better now?" Zayn nodded, "Way better, I just really needed to see you." Liam smiled, "I know, mind you it's been two days since we seen each other thanks to our moms." Speaking of which the door to the room opened and Trisha let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good there you two are."

Liam's mother shook her head, "We just can't keep you two away from each other." Zayn chuckled, "Well you managed to for two days straight." Trisha laughed, "We did." Karen opened the door wider, "Well it's time, Liam you need to be at the alter." Zayn squeezed his fiancé hands, "I'll see you again in a few minutes." Liam kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be the one dressed in black and white." Zayn giggled, "You'll be the most beautiful person in the room."

Liam kissed him on the cheek, "Nothing compared to you babe."

Zayn reluctantly let go of his hands and Liam turned around to follow his mother out of the room. Zayn turned towards the mirror and fixed his suit before turning back to Trisha. She walked over to him, "Ready?" Zayn nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey hey," Liam pointed at the chubby cheeked six month old baby in the bath, "stop splashing the water." Jack giggled and flapped his arms down in the warm water again. Liam chuckled, "Hopeless you are, you don't do this with baba." Jack giggled and kept splashing the water and Liam just watched him with an amused look on his face.

Liam heard the front door shut downstairs and he smiled as Zayn shouted, "Honey I'm home!" Jack squeaked in excitement from hearing his father voice and Liam shouted back, "We're in the bathroom!" He heard his husband coming up the steps and smiled when Zayn walked in, "Hello you two." Jack put his arms up, wanting to be held but instead Zayn sat down the floor next to Liam and kissed him before looking back at their son, "I'll hold you when you're not all wet and soapy." Jack made little spit bubbles and Zayn reached over to make Jack's black hair stick up like a Mohawk, "So how was your day babe?" Liam hummed, "It was pretty okay, Jack didn't wake up crying this time so I got more sleep. I'm thinking we find him a nanny soon so I can get back to work." Zayn nodded, "Whatever works for the both of us is find and we have to make sure we both like the nanny and that Jack likes him or her as well."

Liam rested his chin on Zayn's shoulder, "Of course, how was your day?" Zayn started rinsing the baby off, "It was pretty okay." Liam circled his arms around Zayn's waist, "We don't get to spend much time together like we use to." His husband sighed, "I know, I'm sorry." Liam kissed his shoulder, "I was thinking, if we can get Niall or Lou to babysit maybe we can go out for like a date night."

Zayn smiled, "I would really like that, what do you think Jack?"

The baby clapped his hands together and Liam laughed, "He agrees." Zayn reached over and grabbed the baby towel, "I'll get him dressed and put him to bed." Liam frowned, "You sure baby? I know you probably had a long day." Zayn smiled, "I'm sure, anyways I need to talk to you about something important so how about you go into the bedroom and get comfortable."

Liam groaned, "Is it good news or bad news?"

Zayn got up off the floor while pressing kisses all over Jack face, making the baby laugh and squeal, "It depends on how you take it babe." His husband left the bathroom and Liam pulled the plug in the tub before getting up and drying his hands off. He flicked the light off then went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself before getting out of his clothes while yawning. Sure he didn't work all day but he's been mostly taking care of Jack for two months straight and he's just really tired. It's not that he minds it though, he just would like to get more sleep.

Liam got onto the bed and laid down onto his tummy, resting his head onto his arms. The door opened and Zayn walked in before shutting it softly behind himself. Liam watched as his husband stripped down to his boxers before moving over as Zayn got onto the bed, "So today the CEO called me in to talk to with him and well he wants to promote me to Vice President of his art company." Liam smiled before sitting up and kissing Zayn, "Babe! That's good news!" Zayn frowned, "Well yeah but he has a new building and he wants me to work there and take care of it for him while he stays here. Make some art work to put up in there." Liam nodded, "Okay? So where is the new building." His husband sighed, "New York." Liam frowned, "That's um...well babe that's in another country." Zayn groaned, "Fuck, fuck I know...but I want the job. I can make so much more money for us and this is what I wanted and this is just one step closer to me being a CEO myself." Liam nodded, "I understand but we have a baby, I don't think making such a big move now would be a good idea."

Zayn groaned, "I know.."

Liam bit his bottom lip, "Well when do you need to be in New York? Maybe we can work it out." His husband sighed, "Six months." Liam sat up straight, "Babe! We can work with that! I thought you meant like in three weeks or something. Jack will be one and that's totally fine." Zayn smiled, "Are you serious? You sure that's fine. That's such a big move." Liam kissed him, "And I can't fucking wait for it. It's going to be great." Zayn hugged him hard enough to fall back and Liam giggled as his husband kissed all over his face, "I love you I love you so much."

Liam smiled, "I love you too, that's why we got married three years ago." Zayn kissed him on the forehead, "Very true." Liam rolled them around, "This means you'll have a bigger office." Zayn's fingers brushed through Liam's hair, "With a very nice view of New York City." Liam licked his lips, "I'll really love to enjoy that view while I fuck you right on your desk." Zayn groaned and Liam kissed down his husband neck, "I've missed you." Zayn chuckled, "Babe we see each other everyday." Liam pouted while lifting his head, "But it's not enough, like I miss when we use to spend every second with each other. I miss waking up with you in the morning and I miss when you would visit me during your breaks. I just don't want us to become that married couple that falls out of love because we barely see each other." 

Zayn brushed his fingers through the lad hair, "How long have you been feeling this way?"

Liam frowned, "For awhile, it just scares me that we won't be the same one day and I feel like it's already happening." Zayn shook his head, "That will never happen because I won't let it. Babe, I love you and I'll never stop loving you. I'll make time for the both of us, okay?" Liam smiled, "Are you sure?" Zayn nodded, "Of course, I'll clear up my schedule a bit for you and Jack of course...but mostly you." Liam kissed his husband, "I never believed in the whole soulmate stuff until that day you f-" Zayn cut him off, "I fell in your strong ass arms and you stared at me like if I had told you I know the krabby patty recipe." Liam laughed before kissing him, "Very true." Zayn smiled, "I'm just happy it was your arms and no one else's." 


End file.
